


Us, day by day, in every way

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2014/2015, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Memories, Comedy, Dad!Erwin, Dad!Levi, Eremin Week, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, canonverse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di OS dedicate alla coppia EreMin (Eren x Armin).<br/>Dal primo capitolo:<br/>«Un giorno andremo a vedere quei luoghi. Promesso.»<br/>«Promesso.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood

**_Childhood_ **

Era un giorno di mercato qualunque nel distretto di Shingashina. Nonostante il senso di oppressione che si percepiva a causa delle imponenti mura che circondavano la città, gli abitanti del distretto continuavano le loro vite in quella pace fragile ed illusoria.

Le voci degli abitanti e dei commercianti e le urla dei bambini erano forti, quasi assordanti e fastidiose; la calca che si muoveva fra le vie del mercato rendeva difficili gli spostamenti, soprattutto a chi portava con sé i pacchi con gli acquisti della mattinata.

Due bambini di sette anni, però, non sembravano fare troppo caso alla folla, approfittando di ogni minimo spazio per sgusciare fra le gambe delle persone. Ridevano, felice e leggeri, e correvano, rimanendo senza fiato. Non erano intenzionati a fermarsi, i due, almeno finché non arrivarono alla banchina sul fiume dove alcuni mercanti stavano caricando le merci che dovevano arrivare al Wall Sina, la cinta di mura più interna. Uno dei due, il bambino dai brillanti occhi verde acqua e i capelli castani perennemente spettinati, osservò per qualche istante gli uomini prima di girarsi eccitato verso l’amico dai capelli biondi acconciati in un caschetto che arrivava appena sotto alle orecchie; gli occhi azzurri erano pieni di curiosità, come ogni bambino, mentre si sedeva a terra ed apriva il libro che teneva tra le braccia. Si nascose dietro al muretto per rimanere nascosto agli occhi di tutti.

«Eren, guarda! Ho trovato questo libro in casa mia!» disse il biondino, indicando il tomo dalla copertina di pelle consunta e dalla pagine ingiallite.

«Un libro?» domandò l’altro, sedendosi davanti a lui. Tutta l’eccitazione di prima, che era nata quando l’amico gli aveva detto che voleva rivelargli un segreto, era sparita completamente. A lui non interessavano i libri, a meno che non parlassero della Legione Esplorativa. «Che segreto è un libro, Armin? Pensavo che avessi scoperto qualcosa di sensazionale, come un passaggio segreto o qualcos’altro.» andò avanti Eren, alzando gli occhi al cielo pur di non guardare l’amico con delusione.

In risposta, Armin si limitò a scuotere la testa. Sapeva, per esperienza, che Eren non era il tipo di persona da amare i libri e capirne il valore, nemmeno osservandone la copertina.

«Eren, questo libro parla del mondo fuori dalle mura. Non esistono libri di questo genere nei negozi di Shingashina. E nemmeno nelle mura più interne. Ne sono certo.» disse con enfasi, guardando Eren che iniziò a farsi un po’ più curioso. Se quel libro non esisteva da nessun’altra parte, forse valeva davvero la pena di dare ascolto al biondo.

«Di cosa parla questo libro raro, allora?» domandò mentre si sedeva davanti a lui, guardando più gli occhi azzurri di Armin che le pagine ingiallite.

«Del mondo al di là delle mura.» rispose con voce seria, iniziando a sfogliare le pagine e ad elencare ogni argomento di cui parlavano: fiumi di fuoco, terre di sabbia o di ghiaccio. E ancora luoghi dove nevicava così tanto da coprire completamente la terra, luoghi dove il sole splendeva fino a tardi o dove la notte durava per gran parte del tempo. Il libro continuava descrivendo piante, fiori, frutti e animali i cui nomi erano ignoti ai due bambini. Per la prima volta, gli occhi di Eren rimasero incollati ad un libro, sempre più curioso di sapere e di scoprire quelle meraviglie. Grazie a quel libro, il suo desiderio di entrare nella Legione si fece più forte ed insistente, come se fosse un fuoco che nemmeno l’acqua sarebbe stata in grado di estinguere. «…E poi, Eren, c’è l’Oceano. Una distesa infinita d’acqua salata.»

«Acqua salata? Andiamo, Armin. Com’è possibile che ci sia qualcosa del genere? Il sale è così prezioso. Non penso che si possa trovare così facilmente.» rispose scetticamente il bambino dagli occhi verdi, mentre guardava l’amico.

«C’è scritto così, Eren.» disse il biondo, ricambiando lo sguardo scettico di Eren con uno pieno di curiosità e voglia di scoprire quelle meraviglie.

«Non ci credo.» Eren scosse la testa, incrociando le braccia al petto. Non era una cosa troppo strana per essere reale, così come tutte quelle cose che il libro descriveva. «Ma lo scopriremo, quando saremo più grandi.»

«Cosa?»

«Sì, Armin. Un giorno andremo là fuori e scopriremo tutte queste cose. Non vuoi vedere con i tuoi occhi se quelle cose sono vere?»

Armin rimase per un attimo in silenzio, guardando l’amico come se fosse improvvisamente impazzito. Nonostante tutto, il suo discorso poteva avere senso; andare al di là delle mura e scoprire cosa c’era; solo che i giganti che abitavano il mondo facevano troppa paura ad un bambino di appena sette anni.

«Armin, ti ho trovato finalmente!»

Una donna bionda e dagli occhi azzurri simili a quelli di Armin si avvicinò ai bambini con un sorriso materno stampato sul volto.

«Signora Arlert!» disse subito Eren, alzandosi in piedi per nascondere Armin e il libro agli occhi della donna. Qualcosa gli diceva che la signora Arlert non sarebbe stata contenta di vedere quel libro nelle loro mani ed in pieno giorno.

«Eren, ti ho già detto tante volte che puoi chiamarmi Erika.» gli rispose con un sorriso dolce, avvicinandosi al bambino per scompigliarli i capelli dolcemente. Sorrise ancora di più, quando Eren si sottrasse a quel gesto per sistemare i capelli perennemente spettinati.

«Arrivo subito, mamma.» disse subito Armin, dopo aver nascosto il libro agli occhi dell’adulta davanti a loro. Guardò Eren con un sorriso complice che venne subito ricambiato. Guadando un’ultima volta la madre, si gettò su Eren per abbracciarlo e sussurrargli poche parole all’orecchio con quella complicità classica dei bambini. «Un giorno andremo a vedere quei luoghi. Promesso.»

«Promesso.» rispose Eren, stringendo l’abbraccio con forza per qualche istante prima di staccarsi e scappare via con la scusa che sua madre lo stava aspettando. A nessuno dei due Arlert sfuggì il rossore che imporporava le guance del bambino.


	2. Knights and Princes

Nota dell’autrice:

Il nome del palazzo reale, Elfheim, è ispirato a Final Fantasy, precisamente è il nome della città degli Elfi nel primo capitolo della saga videoludica. Non fatevi ingannare dall’origine di questo nome, perché i personaggi della storia non hanno alcun legame con gli elfi.

****

**_Day 2 – Knights and Princes_ **

Il Reame dell’Alba era un piccolo regno nato dalla caduta di un antico regno di cui si era perso il nome nel corso degli anni. Il regno era una piccola oasi di pace, totalmente neutrale agli scontri fra i regni confinanti. La situazione era rimasta invariata per anni ed anni, facendo prosperare l’economia e la cultura al punto da guadagnare fama come meta per i figli di nobili e di cavalieri che volevano dare la migliore istruzione ai propri eredi.

~~~

«Sua Altezza.»

«Principe Armin, dove siete?»

«Il Re ci ucciderà se non troviamo suo figlio.»

«Per favore, venite fuori.»

Il palazzo di Elfheim era nel caos più completo. La servitù si muoveva per tutti i corridoi, correndo e chiamando a gran voce il principe; il panico serpeggiava da quando, poche ore prima, una serva non aveva trovato il principe nella sua stanza quando gli aveva portato la colazione a letto. E da quel momento la servitù non aveva smesso nemmeno un istante di cercarlo per tutto il palazzo: avevano provato la biblioteca, dove spesso l’erede al trono si addormentava; avevano provato le stalle, le cucine e la rimessa, perché al principe piaceva parlare con la servitù quando suo padre doveva tornare da un lungo viaggio. Avevano provato a cercarlo anche negli ampi giardini del castello, ma senza alcun successo. Dopo aver abbandonato i luoghi preferiti del principe, avevano iniziato a cercare nel palazzo da cima a fondo. Ancora senza successo.

~~~

«Ci siamo allontanati abbastanza.»

Un ragazzo dai capelli color cioccolato smontò dal cavallo nero quando fu vicino al piccolo corso d’acqua che splendeva sotto la luce intesa del sole. Con un sorriso, lasciò che il cavallo si abbeverasse accanto al suo compagno di viaggio dal manto bianco candido.

«Avreste dovuto avvisare la servitù che uscivate per un’escursione nelle campagne.» disse al giovane biondo che era sceso dalla cavalcatura bianca, con un piccolo ghigno divertito. «O permettere almeno alle guardie di avvisarli che siete al sicuro. Ho trovato particolarmente malvagio ordinare loro di non dire nulla, Vostra Altezza.»

La finta ramanzina strappò uno sbuffo al biondo; uno sbuffo che sembrava vagamente una risata trattenuta. Il principe prese un cestino di vimini attaccato alla sella con il pranzo per lui e il cavaliere che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quel ruscello.

«Lo sai benissimo che sarebbero subito corsi qui per riportarmi indietro.» disse mentre si avvicinava ad un albero per cercare un po’ di ombra e stendere il telo su cui avrebbero mangiato. «E quante volte devo dirti non chiamarmi così quando siamo da soli? Non hai motivo di mantenere tutta questa formalità, Eren.»

In risposta ricevette un semplice sorriso, un po’ titubante, mentre Eren si guardava intorno alla ricerca di possibili occhi indiscreti. Lo faceva ogni volta che lui e Armin rimanevano da soli; succedeva ormai da un anno, soprattutto durante i viaggi del padre in qualche regno confinante. Eren era solo il figlio di un cavaliere che aveva giurato fedeltà al padre di Armin; anche lui aveva fatto lo stesso e come primo incarico gli era stata affidata la protezione del principe in assenza del Re.

Quando fu sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno in giro, il sorriso Eren divenne più luminoso e sicuro; si avvicinò con passo sicuro al principe e lo abbracciò con forza. Il cavaliere adorava stringere fra le sue braccia il principe; che fosse per proteggerlo o per un semplice gesto d’affetto, non poteva fare a meno di stringerlo a sé.

«Lo sai perché lo faccio, Armin.» mormorò contro ai suoi capelli, mentre gli accarezzava lentamente la schiena quando Armin iniziava a ricambiare l’abbraccio. «Rischierei di essere allontanato da te, che è la cosa peggiore che possono farmi. E poi ci sarebbero tutte le accuse di essere posseduto dal demonio o di provare ad irretire il loro innocente principe con riti immondi e malefici.»

La stretta di Armin si fece più forte intorno alla vita del cavaliere. Era contento che avesse deciso di indossare semplicemente degli abiti normali per coprire delle protezioni di cuoio, permettendogli così di sentire di più il calore del suo corpo.

«Lo so cosa stiamo rischiando, Eren.» rispose il più basso, alzando gli occhi azzurri verso quelli verde acqua di Eren. Sul volto del cavaliere non c’era nessuna emozione spiacevole; esisteva la semplice felicità di avere Armin fra le braccia, com’era successo quella notte nella sua stanza. Non gli piaceva fare le cose di nascosto, ma sapeva benissimo cosa comportava una storia fra di loro: erano due uomini che appartenevano anche a classi sociali differenti. Se solo fossero nati in un mondo dove il loro amore non sarebbe stato etichettato come qualcosa di immondo, dove potevano stare insieme anche appartenendo a classi sociali differenti.

«Tu non rischierai mai niente, Armin… Mio principe, mio amore… » mormorò piano, accarezzandogli il volto chiaro che si stava lentamente colorando di un tenue rossore come succedeva ogni volta che usava nomignoli pieni di dolcezza per lui. «Anche se tu dovessi dire che mi ami, che hai fatto tutto di tua spontanea volontà, non riceverai alcuna punizione. Sei il principe. Nessuno può farti del male.»

La tranquillità con cui disse quella parole lasciò il principe spiazzato. Era incredibile vedere come Eren fosse disposto a sacrificare sé stesso per il bene di Armin, anche se significava ferirsi da solo. O peggio.

«Finché non ci scopriranno, però, non dobbiamo preoccuparci di niente.» aggiunse alla fine, sorridendo di più. Il sorriso di Eren riuscì a far tranquillizzare Armin, ma non del tutto.

Dopo un leggero bacio, di quelli veloci che ne chiedevano altri, si sedettero sulla coperta stesa da Armin ed iniziarono a mangiare quel pranzo al sacco che avevano trafugato dalle cucine quando nessuno di loro stava prestando attenzione.

I due giovani rimasero seduti, spalla contro spalla, per qualche ora, osservano i cavalli brucare l’erba placidamente e il sole brillare sopra le loro teste. Si scambiavano sempre dei baci leggeri, sorridendosi a vicenda, felici in quel loro piccolo paradiso che ormai era diventato il loro nascondiglio segreto.

«Mio padre porterà con sé quella che dovrà diventare la mia futura moglie.» mormorò Armin, giocando con le loro dita intrecciate mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. «Rimarrai anche in quel caso? Staremo lo stesso insieme?» domandò con voce titubante, preoccupato per quello che Eren avrebbe potuto rispondergli. E se lo avesse abbandonato?

«Per quanto io odi l’idea di vederti sposato ad un donna che non hai la minima idea di quanto tu sia meraviglioso, rimarrò nell’ombra come si addice al più fedele dei cavalieri. Ed ogni volta che ne avrò l’occasione ti rapirò ai tuoi doveri matrimoniali per tenerti con me.»

Eren gli fece alzare il volto prendendogli il mento fra il pollice e l’indice, regalandogli il più luminoso dei sorrisi per tranquillizzare il suo principe. Si chinò a baciargli le labbra teneramente, spostando la mano ad accarezzargli la guancia rossa.  
«Ti amerò come se fosse la prima volta; ti proteggerò da tutto e da tutti e non ti abbandonerò finché non sarai tu a dirmi che non vuoi più avermi al tuo fianco.»

«Mai!» disse Armin con forza nella voce, ad un soffio dalle labbra di Eren, mentre lo guardava negli occhi seriamente e con determinazione. Subito dopo lo bacio di sua iniziativa, cancellando l’espressione stupita dal volto di Eren che si lasciò trasportare da quel bacio sempre più intenso e pieno del bisogno di sentire l’altro al proprio fianco. Entrambi caddero sulla coperta nella foga del bacio, Eren sopra ad Armin, con il fiato corto e la voglia di baciarsi ancora negli occhi.

«Ti amo, mio principe. E ti amerò finché la mia anima esisterà.»

«Ti amo, mio cavaliere. Per sempre.»


	3. Fluff

#  **Day 1 – Fluff**

Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che sembrava una scolaretta alla prima cotta, Eren Jaeger avrebbe risposto che lo era davvero. Perché Eren era cotto di Armin Arlert ed era disposto anche a gridarlo al mondo, se non fosse stato così maledettamente imbranato con le dichiarazioni.   
Il cellulare di Eren, regalatogli dal compagno di suo padre, vibrò contro al legno della scrivania, facendolo distrarre dal gioco online che stava seguendo in quel momento.   
**Armin~: Eren, sei occupato?**   
Il suo cuore iniziò a battere velocemente, mentre leggeva quelle poche parole scritte dalla sua cotta storica. Forse l’unico che non se ne accorgeva era proprio Armin, visto che anche Jean, suo amico-nemico, gli aveva fatto notare più volte come sbavasse ogni volta che incrociavano Armin a scuola. Ovvero sempre!   
**Eren: No, non sono occupato. Hai bisogno?**   
Eren inviò il messaggio velocemente, cercando di non suonare troppo distaccato ma fallendo miseramente. Perché doveva essere così impacciato in queste cose?   
**Armin~: No, non ho bisogno di nulla. Volevo solo parlare con te.**   
Oddio, voleva parlare. Con lui. “Calma e sangue freddo, Eren. Puoi farcela!” si disse mentalmente, mentre respirava profondamente per calmarsi. Davanti alla porta della sua camera passò Levi, il famoso compagno del padre, guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato al figlioccio che saltellava sulla sedia come un pazzo. Eren gli fece cenno di andare via, mentre tornava a guadare il cellulare.   
**Eren: Uhm…possiamo parlare, certo.**  
 **Eren: Ma…di cosa?**   
Due messaggi che mostravano quanto in realtà fosse idiota e quanto avesse avuto bisogno di un aiuto da parte di un adulto. Se suo padre Erwin aveva conquistato Levi, voleva dire che se la cavava vero?   
**Armin~: Tipo che mi piaci e che vorrei uscire con te?**   
Il cellulare gli cadde dalla mano appena lesse quel messaggio. Se Armin fosse stato davvero lì, avrebbe rischiato di svenire o di guardarlo a bocca aperta come se fosse un pesce fuori dall’acqua. Raccolse l’apparecchio e rilesse quella riga più volte, cercando di trovare la verità dietro di essa. Non poteva essere così scemo da aver letto qualcosa che non esisteva no? Eppure il messaggio era lì, quasi più luminoso dello schermo a digli che era tutto vero e che la sua cotta si era appena dichiarata a lui.   
**Armin~: Eren, ci sei ancora?**   
**Eren: Sìsì, ci sono. Uhm…è che è stato improvviso. Oddio, non me lo aspettavo proprio, sinceramente.**   
**Armin~: E quindi? Cosa rispondi? Accetterei qualsiasi risposta da te, Eren. Però, devo ammettere che mi piacerebbe di più avere un sì.**   
Ancora una volta Eren non rispose subito. Sembrava tutto troppo belle per essere vero: Armin, il ragazzo che più gli piaceva al mondo, gli chiedeva di uscire con lui e ammetteva di preferire un sì come risposta.   
**Eren: Sì, voglio uscire con te.**   
Questa volta fu la risposta di Armin a tardare. Forse voleva farlo stare sulle spine, come aveva fatto inconsciamente lui, ma non era una cosa bella dover aspettare quello che voleva fare. Perché poi? Lui non lo aveva nemmeno fatto apposta; era solo stato preso di sorpresa da quella dichiarazione, nulla di più.   
Eren si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, cercando di andare avanti con il gioco prima che Armin lo contattasse. Il suo sguardo, però, continuò a tornare ripetutamente su quel cellulare che continuava a rimanere totalmente muto.   
**Armin~: Esci**   
Una semplice parola, come se Armin fosse di fretta. Subito dopo, sentì la voce di suo padre chiamarlo dal piano inferiore dicendogli che c’era un suo amico alla porta. Il campanello aveva suonato? Senza guardare ulteriormente il telefono, scese velocemente le scale ed uscì in giardino, ignorando gli sguardi di Levi e suo padre Erwin che si fissavano sulla schiena. Qualcosa gli diceva che i due avrebbero guardato fuori dalla finestra. Appena si chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, il suo sguardo venne attirato dalla figura che lo aspettava a pochi passi da lui: due occhi azzurri come il cielo, i capelli biondi sempre acconciati con quella mezza coda per tenerli lontani dal volto. Armin era sempre in ordine, impeccabile. In quel momento, però, aveva l’aspetto di qualcuno che aveva appena finito una doppia maratona: il volto era rosso e il petto saliva e scendeva velocemente mentre riprendeva fiato.   
«Hai detto sì, quindi sono arrivato.» rispose alla sua domanda inespressa, quella che si era formata nel suo sguardo alla sua presenza davanti a casa.   
«P-Potevamo anche parlarne domani.» balbettò Eren, arrossendo un po’ mentre Armin si avvicinava a lui.   
«Tu ce la fai ad aspettare domani? Io no!» sussurrò il biondo, mentre bloccava il più alto contro alla porta di casa sua.   
«Cosa fai?» domandò dubbioso, anche se istintivamente si trovò a portare le braccia intorno al collo del più basso. Non è che ci fosse tanta differenza d’altezza fra di loro. Forse cinque o sei centimetri che nemmeno si notavano.   
«Ti bacio, ovvio!» rispose come se fosse la cosa più ovvia. Ed effettivamente lo era anche, perché non c’era nessun altro motivo per bloccare contro una porta quello che era appena diventato il proprio fidanzato se non quel bacio che Armin gli diede. Si sentì scioglie in quel contatto, aggrappandosi con più forza a lui per non cadere a terra, ricambiando il gesto con avidità quasi fosse un disidratato davanti ad una caraffa colma d’acqua. Non si preoccupò di nulla, né degli occhi che sbriciavano dalla finestra né della gente che poteva passare in strada, concentrandosi solo ed esclusivamente sulle labbra di Armin che sembrava dominare completamente quel bacio. Non era affatto male stare fra le sue braccia e lasciarsi baciare così.   
«Wow.» disse alla fine Eren, con il fiato corto e gli occhi lucidi, mentre si staccavano l’uno dalle labbra dell’altro.   
«Wow.» ripeté Armin, ridacchiando piano contro al suo volto mentre gli accarezzava il volto rosso.   
«Domani usciamo?» domandò il castano.   
«Ovvio, dopo tutto stiamo insieme ora.»


End file.
